Unlikely Solution
by Wynter Nite
Summary: HP/SS *SLASH* (Not for a while, though.) The war against Voldemort is put aside when dementors start to take over. Even Severus and Harry must form a truce when sent on a mission, but will they find more than friendship together? Rating will go up later.


AN: Okay, this is either gonna be really good or really bad, not sure yet. Yes this will eventually be SLASH, HP/SS SLASH, two men getting up close and personal, so if that squicks you then please leave, flames will be used in my BBQ, k? Though constructive criticism is desperately needed, if you could put any suggestions or corrections to any problems I have I might dedicate a chapter to you, (how sad, I'm bribing you guys.) So please enjoy and give feedback!  
  
Summery: When the entire Wizarding World is put in danger, Voldemort Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore will come together to help save mankind from the escaped dementors. This will eventually be HP/SS *SLASH*  
  
Unlikely Solution: Prologue  
  
The war against Voldemort was over, if not resolved. There were worse things to worry about now. What could be worse than Voldemort, you may ask. Simple; dementors, dementors by the hundreds of thousands. About half way through Harry Potter's sixth year the dementors had finally left their place with the Light Side, to switch to Voldemort's.  
  
Sad thing was, once Voldemort made the arrangements for the dementors to be set free, they turned on him. Gathering all the dark creatures, such as boggarts and vampires, even Veela to gain dominance over the Wizarding World that had imprisoned and shunned them all their lives. This was no longer a war against Good or Evil, it was a war for humanity.  
  
So the most powerful wizards had to ban together with an uneasy truce to save Wizarding Kind. Among the strongest and the leaders against the Demented War, as it had been nicknamed, were: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and Voldemort.  
  
Those were the people behind the scenes and on the battlefield. That was the Inner Circle, those were the witch's and wizard's that had the fate of the entire Wizarding World on their shoulders.  
  
There were many in the Higher Ranks, all the prominent pureblood Wizarding families, Aurors, Death Eaters and most of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors, (who had been the most active in the last war.) Those were the highly trusted, and the ones sent out on missions that the Inner Circle could not risk doing for fear of premature death.  
  
The Middle ranks consisted of the common people that could summon a decent patronus. And still after that were most common witches' and wizards, the ones who had had no use for their training in DADA since school and had forgotten most of it. The Lower Ranks. They were now taking classes by some of the members of the Higher Ranks. Almost everyone who was between the age of fifteen and one hundred and fifty was helping the war somehow. If not by fighting, then by medical care, making large amounts of healing and pepper up potions for those going out to battle. Or by raising money or donating food. Anything to help.  
  
All school children were taught at least the method and spell for a patronus, just to see if any had the talent, if they did they were immediately placed in the Middle Ranks. The classes for older wizards and witch's were mainly focused on the patronus also, but still only about a third of the population had the Raw Magic, endurance and courage to perform it. Only a fifth of those could really do a strong enough patronus to do damage and scare away the dementors for long enough to escape to safety.  
  
The Wizarding World now had no contact with the Muggle World. They were forced to put up anti-magic barriers. No wizard's or witch's could go in, or even communicate with any muggles, but the dementors could not get through either. The strong wards they had to put up would not expire for twenty years, it had been a crushing blow to muggle borns; who had to make the choices of whether to stay with their families or help fight in the war. The Inner Circle knew that they could not protect all of the muggle world, it would be like protecting millions of dogs; they would be helpless and use up resources, and the Wizarding world didn't have the capacity to do that. So now the only world to them was the Wizarding World  
  
It was truly amazing to see who everyone banned together. Most were reluctant, but after Dumbledore and Voldemort had called an official truce most others had followed. Death Eaters and Aurors worked side-by-side now, for the common good.  
  
The most liberating thing though ws that the prejudice against Dark Wizards was almost gone. Slytherins were not shunned by others because of their 'evil tendencies' but were embraced for their cunning and wit. Dark Magic was no longer a bad thing, and was used and practiced openly. It was only for the war cause, but it was still liberating to the Dark Wizards that had been shunned all their lives by society.  
  
Now they were praised sought after, because Dark Magic had a more powerful effect on the dementors, than Light Magic did. Anyone who could conjure a good solid patronus was automatically sent to Dark Magic classes; because contrary to popular belief, Dark Magic was not 'bad' it just took a very powerful Light Wizard or an average Dark Wizard to control it.  
  
Dark Magic had gotten it's bad name the same way any minority does, one person uses it for wrong and an ideal is set up that all of that kind are bad. The reason Dark Magic was so misunderstood is because only a small fraction of Wizards or witch's can ever use it to it's full extent. Sure any aurors can cast an Unforgivable but it takes an enormous amount of raw magic and cannot be repeated for many days at best. A true Dark Wizard, not evil, Dark, is on average at least twice as strong as any average Light Wizard. Their bodies are made to use Dark Magic, and they have hard times doing Light Magic, but they can manage, because Light Magic uses up so little Raw Magic.  
  
It was amazing how people reacted when they started learning about Dark Magic, it was just different magic, used by a different type of wizard, not bad or evil, just different. Dark Magic used more Raw Magic than Light Magic did, so almost all dark spells were very difficult to do, all the easy magic had been left up to Light Magic thousands of years ago when the power difference was discovered. Dark Magic was used for 'evil' purposes, only because it was so potent. The thing that kept the Light above the Dark for so many years was sheer numbers. Though Dark Magicians were worth ten Light wizards their were probably one hundred Light Wizards born for every one Dark; that was how things balanced out the way they did. That was how the different minority got the way it did.  
  
Like all humans Light Wizards had feared what was different and shunned it, until the Dark Wizards could not take it any more and rebelled. That was the admitted reason for most of the Death Eaters, they just wanted equality; and if the man who was going to give it to them wanted muggles dead, then so be it.  
  
Now it seemed that the war with Voldemort would not resume when the Demented War ended. With the wards against the muggle world up for the next twenty years and Dark Magic being embraced, there really wasn't a reason for it any more.  
  
So that would make it one war down, one to go for the leader of the Wizarding Side, Dark Wizard Harry Potter. Another war to block out the first one, it was a very a successful method, if not an unlikely solution to their original problem. 


End file.
